This project will explore the incidence of indirect life-threatening behavior (ILTB) among elderly, chronically ill hospital and nursing home patients. Data will be obtained through rating and interviewing a sample of 100 patients drawn from an intermediate care unit of a Veterans Administration Hospital and an additional 100 patients in VA contract nursing homes. These two groups of patients will be compared and the psychological, social and environmental correlates of ILTB will be explored and identified. Indirect life-threatening behavior will be measured by a rating scale (the ILTB Scale) recently developed by the investigator in a pilot study. ILTB scale scores will also be compared with direct suicide scores in order to determine how the two modes of self-destructiveness are related to each other.